


First snow

by HiguT



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiguT/pseuds/HiguT
Summary: Kurt wakes up cold in bed, wondering where Blaine is only to find him at the window, in awe with his first New York snow.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	First snow

**Author's Note:**

> @SkellytonSally gave me Klaine, window 
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this little one shot ! 
> 
> For anyone interested, I've created a discord fanfic server, you can join here : https://discord.gg/7tV8uU

Kurt turned in the bed feeling cold, he tried to chase the warmth but woke up when he could not find it.

It was weird, being cold. He never was. He had stopped once Blaine had moved in with them in the Bushwick loft. Sleeping with Blaine, sharing a bed with him, meant being protected from it. He was Kurt’s personal heater. It did not matter how they fell asleep, whether it was in each other’s arms or on opposite sides of the bed, there was not one morning when Kurt did not wake up with curls tickling his chin, his boyfriend’s body wrapped around his own, keeping him safe and warm.

He let his hand wander around in the bed, looking for said boyfriend and sat up, eyes wide, and heart beating fast. He frantically looked around the room and sighed.

“Bee? What are you doing?” He mumbled.

Blaine was standing up in front of their window, his nose scrunched up against the glass, his bathrobe covering his back.

The curly-haired boy turned around with a smile. The glass had left traces on his face, his eyes were still a little puffy from sleep, his hair a mess. He looked adorable.

“It’s snowing!” He said happily.

“It’s winter in New York, of course, it’s snowing,” Kurt sighed.

“Kurt, I’ve never been to New York when it’s snowing!” Kurt knew what was coming next. “Can we go?!”

It made Kurt roll his eyes, he was barely awake, he knew New York and how cold it could be. He liked his apartment and he did not want to leave the bed. The snow was nice, when you were inside, tucked on the couch, watching a movie.

“Bee, it’s...” Kurt looked at their alarm and clicked his tongue in annoyance. “It’s nine AM, on a Sunday. Come back to bed.”

“But… Kurt, the snow is all untouched and it’s so pretty. Come see!”

Blaine’s voice was full of wonder, which, again, was adorable. Kurt could not deny it, it truly was but it was also getting on his nerves. His idea of a perfect wake up call was cuddling, not an energetic boyfriend who wanted to roll around in the snow.

“I don’t need to see, Bee. I know. We had snow in Ohio.”

“It’s different,” Blaine pouted. “Come here with me, please.”

“It’s cold and...”

“Please.”

Kurt was tired, he was cold and he knew that there no point in trying to fight it. Once Blaine got an idea in his head, there was no turning back. He took a second to think about the situation. He could try to negotiate, which would be pointless. Or he could give in and at least be near Blaine. He scoffed, Blaine was pouting his lips, his hands still on the glass and his eyes were on him, he was pulling the puppy dog eyes. How was he supposed to even resist?

He got up and grabbed the comforter with him, wrapping it around his body.

He walked slowly towards the window. Blaine opened up his arms and Kurt gasped. Blaine was still half-naked and Kurt could not imagine how cold he had to be. He immediately went to him and wrapped the cover around both of them.

“You’re freezing,” Kurt said when Blaine’s skin touched his. “How long have you been standing in front of this window?”

“I don’t know, about an hour?”

“Bee...”

“Shh, it’s okay.”

Blaine turned around in his arms so that he could face the window again. Kurt wrapped his arms around his stomach and pressed a kiss against his neck when he felt him shudder against him. Kurt was tempted to give him a lesson. He did not need Blaine to be sick. He also knew that it was pointless. Blaine would tell him to relax, he would probably kiss him and make him forget about it all. He simply had to prepare himself for what would obviously come later.

Kurt knew that he was supposed to look out the window but he could not, not when he could feel Blaine bouncing in front of him, his curls jumping on the top of his head.

“You really want to go out there, uh?” Kurt asked.

“Yes! You know it will be fun, come on when was the last time you played in the snow?”

“You know when,” Kurt groaned, the memory still too fresh in his mind.

“You loved that snowball fight,” Blaine said.

Kurt did not need to see him to know that he was grinning.

“You betrayed me and used the fact that I’m in love with you to win.”

“It was still a fun day.”

“For you maybe, David and Wes were not mad at you.”

“They’re never mad at me,” Blaine said proudly.

“Yes, because you are a child.”

“That is a lie.”

“Tell me who woke up and stayed an hour in front of the window to look at snow?”

“You love me.”

“Yes, I do.”

“Can we go now?” Blaine whined.

“Let’s stay like this a little bit more, okay?” Blaine turned in his arms and put his head below his chin, his cheek against Kurt’s chest. His breath tickled him but Kurt did not care. “I thought you wanted to look at the snow,” Kurt teased.

“I wanted a hug, I had to make a sacrifice.”

Kurt kissed the top of his head and smiled. No matter how ridiculous Blaine got, he never ceased to bring butterflies to his stomach, to make his heart swell with love and pride.

One thing was sure, he was grateful to have this silly, wonderful human being in his arms.

“Blaine,” Kurt said through greeted teeth.

“Yes?”

“You do realize you left prints on the window? The window I cleaned yesterday?”

Blaine took one step back and gave him an apologetic smile.

“I’ll clean it up when we come home?” He answered in a small voice.

“Sometimes,” Kurt muttered. “Sometimes I want to...”

“Go play with me in the snow?”

“We’ll go with that.”

“I’ll make us coffee while you get ready?”

“Fine. You win. Let’s go spend the day in the snow,” Kurt sighed.

Blaine kissed him quickly before leaving their cocoon. He was almost running to the kitchen and Kurt imagined how mad Rachel would be.

“Hey, Kurt?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too, silly.”

Kurt watched him pass their privacy curtain and threw the comforter on the bed. He was freezing again and figured that the best way to deal with it was to get ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending love to all of you ♥


End file.
